Truth in Advertising
by Fourth Rose
Summary: Yes, there's a ton of Bones fics about Booth and Brennan sharing a room during the Las Vegas case. But that means that one more can't hurt, doesn't it?


**A/N: I know there's a gazillion 'B&B sharing a room in Vegas' stories, but I just couldn't help myself. Written for a fic challenge by the bones_ga LJ community; style inspired by Astolat's 'Harry Potter' classic **_**A Weather of the Heart**_**.**

**

* * *

**

"Booth?"

Soft snoring.

"Booooooth!"

"...wha?"

"Are you awake?"

Low groaning, rustling of sheets. "I am _now_, Bones."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is it important enough to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"It's impossible for me to qualify that object-"

Groaning, louder this time. "Oh God, I knew I should have stayed on the couch."

"You were the one who complained that it made your back ache."

"That was before I knew you were into pillow talk at two in the morning!"

Huffing. "Fine, forget about it."

Yawning, vertebrae cracking. "Bones, now that I'm wide awake, you might as well ask. What's the matter?"

"During the last few days, I have heard several people say 'What happens in Vegas', but nobody ever seems to finish the sentence. It sounds like an incomplete quote to me, and I can only assume that it's another pop culture reference I'm unfamiliar with. Is it?"

Chuckling. "It's a slogan, Bones. 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.' Didn't Angela say something like that to you when we were working that case with the bear in Washington State?"

"I can't say I remember. What does it mean?"

Scoffing. "What do you mean, what does it mean? Sounds pretty self-explanatory to me."

Thoughtful pause. "And do you believe it to be an accurate assessment?"

"Huh? Well, I guess so… why?"

"Just asking."

Cloth rustling. Yelping. "Uh – Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Is that your hand?"

"Since we are the only two people currently in this bed, I don't know whose hand it could be but mine, Booth."

Coughing. "And… what's it doing _there_?"

"Don't you like it?"

"That's not the fucking point!"

"I don't see why not."

"Bones, you can't just go around grabbing people by the –"

"– penis?"

"_Bones_!"

Skin sliding over skin. "Interesting – your voice has gone up, and your muscles seem to be tensing, indicating that you are feeling uncomfortable, yet you have made no effort to push my hand away. Why is that?"

"… oh _God_."

"From both your physiological and your verbal reaction, I can only deduce that you're enjoying what I'm doing."

Panting. "_Fuck_, Bones!"

"Was that a proposition or merely a general comment?"

Whimpering.

"If you want me to stop, you just need to tell me, Booth. I admit I was curious about this, but I wouldn't want to take advantage of you if you – "

"Bones, shut up and – yes, like that… oh fuck, I'm going to –"

A little breathlessly, "Please don't hold back on my behalf, Booth."

Muffled cry. "God, Bones, _yes_!"

Stilling, harsh panting.

"…wow."

Low chuckling. "I can see why Cam was willing to start a physical relationship with you."

Sudden silence. "Did you really have to bring her up now?"

"Is that a problem?"

Embarrassed coughing. "Cam and I, we were never –"

"Sleeping together? I find that hard to believe."

More coughing. "Yeah, sure we were sleeping together. But I mean, we were never – _together_ together, you know? More like… friends with benefits."

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, Booth; you are the one who claims to believe in monogamy, not me."

"I do, all right? It's just that – Cam always knew I wasn't that guy for her, and I always knew she wasn't that woman for me. We've always just been –"

"Fuck buddies?"

Choking sounds. "Bones, you really gotta stop using Angela's vocabulary. Coming from you, that just sounds –"

"Arousing?"

"What? No! Why do you –"

"Booth, my hand is still where I left it. I have to say that you have a remarkably short refractory period for a man your age."

Snarling. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"There's no need to take offense, Booth; it's a fact that males past the age of thirty tend to – hrmph!"

Sheets rustling, low growling. "I'll show you a _man my age_, Bones."

Breathless chuckling. "I'm glad to hear it."

Panting. "You know this is crazy, right?"

Moaning. "I – oh yes, right there –"

Bedsprings creaking, skin slapping against skin.

"Bones, I –"

"Damn it, Booth, don't – yes, harder – harder – "

Whispering. "That's it, baby, come for me – "

"Oh _God_…"

"_Jesus Christ_, Bones!"

Heavy breathing.

"… you okay?"

Soft sighing. "Very much so."

"Me too."

"Good."

Pause. "Bones?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you – you're not going to freak out on me tomorrow, are you?"

Chuckling. "Vegas, remember?"

Silence. Then softly, "Right."

"Just so we're clear on that." Snuggling. "Good night, Tony."

Covers rustling. Fingers whispering through hair.

Long pause.

"Night, Roxy."


End file.
